


Handsome Sorcerer and the Confused Mermaid

by Lost_Elf



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Handsome Sorcerer, I dunno; weird mermaid sex, M/M, Mermaid Rhys, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Human Genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: Rhys is a beautiful merman, using his human looks to lure prey into the sea and drown them. What he doesn't know is that Jack is a mage and can cast a spell of water breathing upon himself. Cue, confused mermaid.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Handsome Sorcerer and the Confused Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a [Twitter thread](https://twitter.com/ElfWriting/status/1285891707414904833).

Rhys is a beautiful merman, using his human looks to lure prey into the sea and drown them. What he doesn't know is that Jack is a mage and can cast a spell of water breathing upon himself. Cue, confused mermaid.

Rhys keeps poking at the prey, testing. Maybe he'll die now? Or now? Is he dead _yet_?

They swim deeper and deeper, and Jack just chuckles every time Rhys scratches his head, trying to figure out why is his dinner still alive.

When he tentatively tries to take a bite out of Jack, the sorcerer moans – a sound unrelated to pain, to Rhys' knowledge... By that point, he lets go of Jack, looking at him like a lost puppy, completely at loss. Maybe he should just get something else for dinner?

Thinking that the merman is more than cute, his human face quite beautiful and his blue tail mesmerising, Jack approaches him. Rhys bites him again, scared, but the human seems to... like it?

Testing the waters, Rhys runs his claws across Jack's chest, tearing his tunic to shreds and creating faint red marks on his skin. Jack gulps and nods. He doesn't want to spoil the surprise, but he thinks the merman is finally figuring it out.

Rhys tears the rest of the clothes away, for the first time getting a different reaction when his claws get close to the human's crotch, his hands hastily slapped away. Jack is hard and _different_ , and it gets Rhys' attention. He swims around the human, studying his physiology. He usually just eats them; this is new.

The water tastes different around the human's genitals, so of course he wants a taste. No teeth this time, it looks fragile. Tastes _good_. Rhys' tongue laves over the hard red head over and over until Jack's hips are buckling forward.

When Rhys tries to take it in his mouth, the human pulls away. The merman tries to go back to licking, but he is stopped, his head pulled up until they are at the same level again.

Jack grins mischievously and then kisses Rhys. Carefully, not wanting to scare him.

But the merman likes it. He tries to mimic the movements of the human's lips, unusual but nice, and soon, he feels his slit filling with lubricant, his tentacle-like cock ready to slip out and fuck any hole the human has.

That's what Jack was waiting for, apparently. He keeps one arm wrapped around Rhys' shoulders to keep them levelled and the fingers of the other hand travel down, over his chest tattoos, to the slit. He pushes his thumb inside and Rhys bucks violently.

The merman lets out a confused moan and tries to pull away from Jack, but the human keeps a strong hold on him, even wrapping his legs around Rhys' tail, holding him still with his thighs.

"Shh, shh, this is not as unusual as you think, and I promise it will feel good." He hums a few more soothing sounds and pushes his thumb deeper. This time, Rhys doesn't twitch so much, but he moans twice as loud.

And then Jack finally finds the tip of Rhys' dick. He strokes it lightly, carefully, but the merman thrusts himself onto the human's finger, getting him to roughly squish the tip of his penis against his slick walls. Rhys cries out and instinctively bites Jack's shoulder.

The human groans and tries to ease up, but the merman is clutching at him with his arms, nails scratching his back. Almost overstimulated, Jack starts rutting against Rhys, hissing when his sensitive cock runs over the hard scales of Rhys' tail.

Still, there is enough smugness in him to mutter a breathless: "I told you you'll like it."

Rhys nods and finally lets go of the human's shoulder. He tastes good, but this is not dinner. He is too curious about other things the human has in mind.

Jack kisses the merman again, tasting the sea and his own blood. He pushes another finger into the slit, coaxing it open. He's pleased to find that it stretches easily, Rhys' arousal making the muscles relaxed.

Jack's rock hard cock slides into the wet and warm hole smoothly. He moans, but it is nothing compared to the sounds that the merman is making. Even though Jack would like to go slow, he can't, because Rhys pushes himself onto him, heedless in his pleasure.

Pain seeps into the merman's expression when Jack's length is fully sheathed in him, along his own penis, but it is quickly chased away by more kisses.

Jack can barely move within Rhys with how tightly he is clutching at him, but he doesn't need to. The merman's cock twitches and writhes, grasping at his dick. Each movement has them both moaning out in pleasure.

Soon, the slit starts filling with even more slick wetness as Rhys comes, crying out and moving away from Jack and the great but overwhelming stimulation.

Jack lets him go, taking himself in hand. "Want another taste?" he asks with a smirk. Or course, Rhys is very interested.

This time, Jack doesn't stop him from exploring with his hands (mindful of the claws) and even mouth. He licks at the head and carefully puts it in his mouth, and Jack comes when Rhys' teeth scrap his dick lightly.

The human's seed tastes incredibly good to the merman. Maybe even better than meat. He tries to get more, sucking at the cock in his mouth. Above him, Jack chuckles.

"Sorry sweetheart, maybe next time." He mutters some words that Rhys doesn't understand and then he is carried away by a magical current, quickly reaching the surface and the air. Rhys watches it curiously, deciding that if he meets this human ever again, he won't try to eat him.


End file.
